Le médaillon de l'immortalité
by dragon tears1
Summary: [FINI!]Une fille doit être protéger.Le médaillon est si puissant que Voldemort deviendrait immortel.Seul le déteneur de ce médaillon pourra libérer son pouvoir..Elle aura besoin de James Potter.La bataille de l'amour et du pouvoir ne fait que commen
1. Default Chapter

Prologue.  
  
Des centaines d'années de cela,un médaillon fut construit.Il détenait la puissance que les hommes,les sorciers et démon désirait.Un mauvais sorcier s'en empara et plongea le monde des moldu et sorciers dans la terreur.Un homme réussit quand même a le vaincre.Un moldu.  
  
Il fut entendu qu'il garderait le médaillon et le passerait de génération en génération.Et ce fut fait ainsi demander.Mais il ne devait jamais être en contact avec le monde des sorciers.  
  
Maintenat qu'une nouvelle ère commence et qu'un nouveau danger menace les deux mondes,le médaillon doit rester cacher.Mais dans la famille de cet homme est née une sorcière qui a maintenant dix-sept (17)ans.L'ennemi la veut,elle doit donc être protéger par un homme de confiance,puissant et loyal.Cet homme (sorcier)s 'appelle James Potter.  
  
Le nouveau danger est un sorcier connu sur le nom de Voldemort.Il a réussi a rassembler des gens,des partisans,qui lui seront loyal.Ils se nomment Mange mort.C'est homme ,font de la magie noir.Voldemort est prêt a tout pour être immortel et controler le monde.  
  
Et maintenant commence notre histoire.Histoire de courage,de loyauté,d'amour,de cruauté et de pouvoir.  
  
Qui gagnera cette fois? 


	2. Lily et son gardien

Un matin sombre de juillet,Lily Evans dormait paisiblement.Le soleil ce levaot a l'horizon.Son cadra sonna et elle ce leva,prit sa douche et mangea.Elle prit sa baguette et se dirigea dans son salon.Elle devait rencontrer Albus Dumbledore devant son foyer.Elle attendit quelque minutes et il attérit sur le dos,sortant de la cheminer.Elle l'aida a ce relever et l'invita a s'asseoir.  
  
-Alors professeur,dit-elle.Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?  
  
-Vous devez déjà savoir,commenca t-il,Que Voldemort gagne du pouvoir et qu'il cherche désespérément quelque chose.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ce quelque chose,Lily,est votre médaillon.  
  
Elle toucha instinctivement son médaillon.  
  
-Mon médaillon?  
  
-Oui Lily.Vous rappeller vous de vos parents vous parler de quelque chose d'exceptionnelle?  
  
-Oui.Que quelqu'un dans la famille,il y a longtemps de cela,sauva le monde et garda ce médaillon.Mais je n'ai jamais cru en cette histoire monsieur.dit elle incrédule.  
  
-Pourquoi cela?  
  
-C'est tout simplement impossible!  
  
-Et,avant,la magie était impossible n'est pas?(le ''avant''veut dire quand elle faisait pas de magie)  
  
Lily rest silencieuse,Il avait raison,elle le savait.Mais tout ceci était tout simplement impossible!Cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de l'utiliser,ce qui ne c'est jamais produit.Mais la magie aussi avait déjà été impossible il y a quelque année de cela.  
  
-Me croyez-vous Lily?  
  
-Oui monsieur.Mais jamais je n'ai utiliser son pouvoir alors...  
  
-Tout cela viendra en temps et lieu.Maintenant vous devez être prtotéger.Car vous serez la cible de Voldemort.  
  
-Oui j'imagine.Avez-vous des candidats en tête monsieur?  
  
-En fait,j'ai déjà trouver quelqu'un .Il devrait arriver dans quelque minutes.  
  
-Et...je peut lui faire confiance?  
  
-Je mettrais ma propre vie entre ses mains.  
  
Ce fut asser pour convraincre Lily.Si Dumbledore faisait confiance a cet homme a ce point,elle aussi pouvait lui faire confiance.  
  
CRAC!  
  
Un homme venait de transplaner.Il était d'une grandeur impressionante.C'est vrai qu'elle faisait seulement 5'6 mais il était vraiment grand!Des cheveux noirs jais qui allait dans tout les sens lui arrivait presque dans les cheveux( sa frange),des yeux brun noisette qui vous transpersait recouverte par des lunette ronde.Il lui dit bonjour et se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
-Monsieur.dit il en signe de respect et salut.  
  
-James!répondit ce dernier.Lily je vous présente James Potter.James voici Lily Evans,celle que vous devez protéger.  
  
-Bien monsieur.Quels sont mes ordres?  
  
-Vous devrez rester ici et la protéger.Si elle veut sortirvous la suiver,en fait,vous la suivrer partout.  
  
-Bien monsieur.  
  
-PARTOUT??demanda Lily surprise.Mais..si je laisse le médaillon ici,rien ne m'arrivera!Alors il n'aura pas besoin de me suivre partout!  
  
-Même s'ils ont le médaillon,dit Dumbledore,Ils leurs faut aussi la personne qui a le pouvoir de le manipuler.(toujours calme se bon vieux Dumbledore!!)  
  
Lily ce cala dans son siège.Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que ce James la suive partout.Ils allaient attirer l'attention!  
  
-Bien!dit Dumbledore.Maintenant je vais vous laisser James.Vous savez quoi faire si quelque chose se produit n'est pas?  
  
-Oui monsieur.  
  
-Bonne chance a vous Lily.Vous en aurez besoin.et il transplana.  
  
Maintenant Lily était prise avec cet étrange homme donc elle ne connaisait pratiquement rien et un malade qui essaiyait de la tuer.Décidément la journé commencait sombrement.Même s'il faisait déjà sombre dehors. 


	3. Parlon de toi

Parlons de toi.  
  
Ca faisait un peu plus de 2 heure que Albus Dumbledore était parti.James c'était finalement assis dans un fauteuil,Lily avait du insister plus de vingt fois!Aucun d'eux n'avait parler pendant tout ce temps.  
  
James n'arretais pas de fixer Lily.Sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle disparaisse sous ses yeux ou qu'un maniaque ne vienne l'étrangler.  
  
Lily détestait ce silence.Elle avait des tas de question a lui poser ,mais il ne semblait vouloir parler.Elle attendit encore un peu et ce décida enfin a parler.  
  
-Alors ...euh...Quel age avez vous?  
  
Aucune réponse,il ne cilla même pas.Elle attendit un peu et reposa sa question,encore rien!Elle se leva et se planta devant lui et encore une fois posa sa question,et encore une fois il ne dit rien.Elle mit sa main devant sa figure et se mit a la bouger.Rien.Même pas un mouvement de sourcil.  
  
Puis,elle entendit quelque chose.Comme un bourdillement.Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'apercut que ca venait de James.Elle approcha sa figure et écouta.Il ronflait!?Alors sa voulait dire qu'il dormait les yeux ouverts????Elle eu une idée pour le réveiller.Elle recula un peu et cria:  
  
-AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!A L'AIDE!!!!JE ME FAIT ATTAQUER!!  
  
La réaction fut surprenante.Il cligna une fois des yeux, sortit sa baguette,la pointa devant lui et sauta aussitot hors du fauteuil.En faisant cela sa baguette rentra dans l'oeil de Lily qui recula et lacha un cri de douleur.  
  
Il se précipita vers elle,croyant qu'elle se faisait attaquer.Mais quand il vit que la piece était vide ,il comprit qu'elle avait dait cela pour le réveiller.Il se pencha,prit sa figure dans ses mains ,regarda les dommages involontaires qu'il lui avait faite et murmura quelque chose en pointant sa baguette sur l'oeil de Lily.Aussitot qu'il le fit la douleur partit momentanement.Il se releva et alla s'asseoir de nouveau.Elle le regarda et s'assit ,elle aussi.Il avait fait tout cela sans parler une seule fois.Ne lui avait même pas demander si son sort avait marcher ou si elle allait bien.Elle se décida ,malgré qu'elle soit facher,de lui parler.  
  
-Je vous demandais tout a l'heure vous aviez quel age.  
  
Aucune réponse!!!!Sa y est!Si il ne repondait pas elle allait devenir folle!!Cette fois elle était sure qu'il ne dormait pas!  
  
-Avez vous déjà parler a des gens avant?  
  
-Oui.dit il enfin.  
  
-Alors pourquoi ne réponder vous pas a ma question?  
  
-Ce sont des information confidentielles.  
  
-Votre age est confidetielle?dit elle incredule.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pourquoi cela?  
  
-Vous n'avez aucune raison de le savoir.  
  
-Oh,mais si j'en ai une!dit elle furieuse.Je voudrais connaitre un peu mieux l'homme qui doit me garder en vie!  
  
Il la regarda un long moment.Comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance.Puis il parla:  
  
-J'ai vingt et un ans.  
  
-Ben voila!C'était pas si dure!Dite,que fesiez vous tout a l'heure les yeux ouvert?  
  
-Je m'éditait.  
  
-Sa sert a quoi?  
  
-A se reposer,concentrer ses forces tout en laissant croire a l'ennemi que vous êtes bien éveiller.  
  
-Ah.Vous êtes marier?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ouais sa se comprends,pas sure que votre femme aurait aimer savoir que vous devez protéger une autre femme....De la famille vous en avez?  
  
-Non.  
  
''pas vraiment chanceux.On ce ressemble,aucune famille,personne a aimer''pensa t-elle.  
  
-Avez vous été volontaire pour faire .... enfin,me protéger?  
  
-Non,le professeur est venu me chercher il y a de cela trois ans.  
  
-T..Trois ans?  
  
-Oui,maintenant plus de question.dit-il fermement.  
  
-D'accord,d'accord!Moi je m'appelle....  
  
-Lily Catherine Evans.Dix-sept ans,fille de moldu et descendante du roi Cornelius Evans qui a sauver nos deux monde d'une terreur certaine.Vous venez de terminer vos étude a Poudlard et avaer réusi haut la main et êtes très respecter dans le monde de sorcier et moldu.Vous vivier seule.Vos parent sont décédé d'un accident de voiture il y a de cela quatre ans.Par la suite vous et votre soeur Pétunia,que vous détester et ne parler plus,êtes allez habiter chez un oncle qui maltraitais ses poulets.(dsl sa me tentais)Ensuite vous êtes venu habiter ici.  
  
Lily était bouche bée.Cet homme,étranger,connaissait tout d'elle!Tout de son passer et présent!  
  
-Comment...Comment savez vous tout cela sur moi?  
  
-Il y a trois ans de cela ,le professeur Dumbledore ma aprocher pour me demander de vous surveiller discrètement.Il savait que les plans de Voldemort pour être immortel était déjà commencer et on devait a tout prix vous protéger.Bien sure vous n'avez pas été mis au courant,pour ne pas vous perturbé et continuer a vivre le plus normalement possible.Même a cet instant je vous protégais.  
  
-C'était vous!Vous aviez arrêter cette araigner de me manger tout rond!  
  
-Oui en et fait.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Il faisait noir.Lily marchait car se soir ,les rêves n'était pas beau.Elle marchait et s'arrêta a proximité de la Forêt interdite.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit.Un bruit de pas.On dirait que plusieurs personne,plutot lourde,marchait dans la forêt .Puis elle le vit jaissant des arbres,une bêtes ideuse,avec huit pattes,des yeux globuleux.Une araigner.Elle devait faire 3 mètre au moins.Lily regarda la créature dans les yeux avec de la peur.La créeture regarda Lily dans les yeux en lui disant(ses yeux)qu'elle voulait quelque chose.La créature bondit sur elle et Lily hurla.Elle courut mais la créature la mordit.Lily tomba et sa vut devenait embrouiller  
  
''du poison...''pensa t-elle.  
  
La créature s'avanca vers elle,elle allait frapper de nouveau.Puis ,surjissant de nulle part,un homme c'était plasser entre elle et le monstre.Il lui lance un sort dans l'oeil et la créature s'enfuit.L'homme se tourna vers elle,le prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'au château.Avant de perdre connissance ,elle se rappella de ses yeux brun noisette,quel magnifique yeux cet homme avait-il...  
  
**fin du flashback**  
  
-Vous m'aver sauver...  
  
-Oui.  
  
Lily était si surprise,qu'elle ne put rien dire d'autre.Elle regarda par terre.Cet homme était l'homme qu'elle avait rechercher partout après être mieux.Cet étranger et l'homme qu'elle était tomber amoureuse il y a trois ans de cela.Son sauveur.Son ange gardien...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Merci a tout ceux qui on reviewer!J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre!  
  
Prochain chapitre:  
  
Lily recoit un ami que James n'aime pas,quelque chose est louche a propos de lui.Un dispute éclate et lily est porter disparue.  
  
Review svp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Un ami que James n'aime pas

Un ami que James n'aime pas.  
  
Une semaine c'était écrouler depuis qu'albus était venu.Lily connaissait mieux maintenant son gardien.Elle avait appris des chose surprenante.Que son père était le très respecter Auror du nom de August Potter,qu'il fut tuer par des mange morts.Que sa mère était la plus belle des top modèle d'Angleterre au nom de Crysta Potter,qui fut tuer par Voldemort.Il avait aussi eu un frère et une soeur(des jumeaux)qui furent eu aussi tuer cruellement au main de Voldemort.Maintenant sa confiance avait grandi pour lui.Elle savait,maintenat qu'ils étaient devenu de bon amis,qu'il ne la liverais jamais a Voldemort.Il avait déjà trop perdu pour se ranger du côter des forces du mal.Maintenant il se tutoiyait.James la suivait partout ou elle allait,comme prévu.  
  
Aujourd'hui il faisait beau dehors.Elle voulait sortir mais elle ne pouvait pas,James avait des chose a faire dans la maison.Il était dans le bureau qu'il avait préparer a son intention.La porte sonna et elle alla répondre.Avant même qu'elle n'arrive a la porte James était devant elle,baguette lever.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ta baguette est elle sortie?demanda t-elle.  
  
-Sa pourrait être un mange mort.dit il  
  
-James,je ne croit pas que les mange mort sonne au porte!dit elle.Maintenant range moi cette baguette que je puisse répondre!  
  
Il rangea sa baguette.Après tout ,elle avait raison,les mange mort ne sonnait pas au porte,ils les défoncait.Mais quand même..il avait un mauvais présentiment.Lily ouvra la porte et elle vit son vieille ami devant elle.  
  
-Jake?Oh mon dieu mais comment va tu?dit elle.  
  
-Très bien et toi?répondit il.  
  
-Mais très bien aussi!Oh mais entre ,entre!  
  
Elle le fit entrer.  
  
-Jake voici James Potter.James voici Jake Sullivan.Jake,james est mon euh...cousin!  
  
-Ah je vois...dit jake .  
  
Il n'avait plus aucun sourire quand il regarda James.Il le regardait avec haissement et dégout.James avait la même figure sauf qu'il avait la méfiance en plus.  
  
James n'aimait pas ce Jake.Pas le moins du monde.Tout ses sens lui criait danger,de faire attention,de l'avoir a l'oeil.Et jusqu'a maintenant ses sens ne lui avait jamais menti.Il l'analisa vite fait.Grand,cheveux brun,yeux gris.Ce qui l'intriguait le plus est qu'il portait un chandail a manche longue.Pouratnt il faisait bien 30 degré dehors....  
  
Lily voyait que les deux ne s'amait pas beaucoup.Même si elle ignorait pourquoi.Jake voyant qu'elle commencait a être nerveuse tendit la main a James .  
  
-Enchanter de faire votre connaissance.dit il.  
  
James lui prit la main et la bougea.  
  
-Moi de même.Puis -je vous poser une question?dit il après lui avoir lacher la main.  
  
-Mais bien sure!  
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous un chandail a manche longue quand il fait plus de 30 degré dehors?Vous devez avoir chaud non?  
  
''oh non!C'est repartie!''pensa Lily.La derniere fois qu'il avait fait cela, c'était quand un jeune homme lui avait foncer dedans et l'avait aider a se relever.James n'avait pas aimer sa du tout.Il avait poser plein de question au jeune homme qui finit par s'enfuir de peur.  
  
-Je suis un peu frileux.répondit l'autre.  
  
-C'est parfaitement vrai!dit Lily.Depuis que je le connais il a toujours eu froid!  
  
-Ouais...dit James toujours suspicieux.Je vais travailler dans mon bureau si il y a un probleme....  
  
Et il parit dans son bureau.Fermant la porte avec un claquement.  
  
Lily se tourna vers son ami.  
  
-Désoler,mon cousin est un peu...protecteur.Je suis sa seule cousine alors..  
  
Jakes rit et mit ses main autour dela taille de Lily.  
  
-Ca va .J'en ai l'habitude.  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
-Oh,oui.Tu devrais voir les pères de mes ancienne blonde!Un vrai intérogatoire.  
  
Lily rit de son tour.  
  
-Je suis venu te demander quelque chose.dit Jake.  
  
-Quoi?dit Lily.  
  
-Veut tu aller te promener?C'est une des premieres belles journéet je voulait la passer avec toi.  
  
-Euh..je ne croit pas..mon cousin..enfin..disont qu'il veut venir avec moi partout...et..y serait pas content...  
  
-Allons Lily!Je t'ai connu plus fonceuse que sa!Et puis ton cousin n'est pas ton père!Tu ne voudrait pas prendre de l'air un peu et changer de compagnie?  
  
-Oui c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et changer de compagnie mais..  
  
-Aller Lily.C'est juste pour cet fois!  
  
-Bon d'accord.  
  
-Parfait!Allons y alors.dit il un sourire indéchifrable sur les lèvres.  
  
Et ils partirent.  
  
James de son côter,réfléchissait.Il n'aimait pas cet homme,pas le moins du monde.Quelque chose a propos de lui puait.Il ne lui disait rien de bon.Et sa manière de s'habiller: des short avec un chandail a manche longue..  
  
''je suis un peu frileux''  
  
Excuse patétique.Il n'y croyait pas le moindre du monde.Tout les mange mort qu'il avait rencontrer disait cela .Pour pas que leur marque paraisse ils mettait des manche longue...MES SEIGNEUR!Cet homme était probablement un mange mort!Et lui l'imbécile a laisser Lily avec lui!Il arrêta de penser.La maison était calme.Trop calme.Aucun soin.Puis la réaliter de frappa de lein fouet.Cet homme probablement était mange mort et lily était avec lui!  
  
-MERDE LILY!cria James.  
  
Il courut jusqu'a la porte de son bureau.Sortit et entra dans le salon.Personne.Il chercha dans toute les pièces et ne trouva personne.Il revint dans le salon.Il l'avait surement emmener quelque part.La panique s'empara de son corps. Il fit les cent pas.Il s'avait qu'il commencait a s'attacher a elle.Trop a son gout.Ce n'était jamais bon mélanger attachement,amour et travail.Il devait avant tout faire son travail ,oui.  
  
Mais comment la trouver?Mais oui!Il courut jusqu'a sa chambre.Ouvrit in de ses tirroirs et sorti un parchemin jaunis.Il sortit sa baguette et dit.  
  
-Ou est Lily Evans?  
  
Le parchemin ,lui montra Poudlard,des pays ,des villages a toute vitesse,puis s'arrêta soudain sur Pré au lard.Elle était en train de marcher avec ce Jake.Il mit la carte dans sa poche transplana a Pré au lard.Quand il y arriva il regarda la carte de nouveau.Il l'amenait hors du village!Il courut de toute ses forces et quand il les vit il entendit Jakes dire:  
  
-Tu vas voir ,tu vas être comment dans un rêve tu ne sentira rien.  
  
Non!Il allait lui jeter un sort!Mais pourquoi ne faisait elle rien?Il la regarda en sautant la cloture et vit qu'elle avait les yeux tombant.Il l'avait drogué!!!!!Il courut plus vite.  
  
-Impéro!  
  
************************************************************  
  
désoler que ca est prit autant de temp!J'espère que vous l'avez aimer!  
  
Review svp!  
  
merci!!!! 


	5. quel fille emmerdante!

James le vit lancer son sort sur elle.Il devait l'arrêter a tout prix.Il accelera.Il était tout près maintenant.Il vit Jake la prendre par le bras.Il devait aller plus vite sinon se sera trop tard!Trop loin.Ils étaient trop loin!Il sortit sa baguette.Pour vu qu'il vise bien!Il visa Jake,puis:  
  
-RICTUS SAMPRA!!!!cria t-il.  
  
Le sort fonca sur le mange mort,le frappa de plein fouet.Jake tomba.James était enfin sur les lieux.Il prit Lily par le bras,la mit derrière lui.Elle était très faible.Il murmura quelque chose et elle redevint normal.  
  
Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois,regarda son entourage.Elle vit Jake par terre en train de se relever,James devant elle la baguette dans une main ,l'autre la retenant.  
  
-Mais bon sang James!Que ce passe t-il?Pourquoi Jake est il par terre?C'est toi qui lui a lancer ce sort?dit elle.  
  
-Oui c'est moi.  
  
-Mais pourquoi?  
  
-Il est un mange morts!  
  
-Mais voyons c'est ridicule!dit elle facher.  
  
Elle essaya en vain de se défaire du bras de James sans résultat.Jake était maintenant debout.  
  
-Jake ! dit lui que ce qu'il dit a propos de toi es ridicule!lui cria Lily.  
  
Jake la regarda longement.Puis ses sourcils s'arquèrent,un sourire démoniaque ce déssina sur ses lèvres et il rit comme un posséder.Lily arrêta de se débattre contre James.  
  
-Jake?Tu n'est tout de même pas un mange mort?dit t-elle.  
  
-Ma pauvre Lily,dit-il.,Si seulement tu savais combien tu est patétique.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu fais trop confiance au gens.Naive,voila ce que tu es!Ben ouais je suis un mange mort!Seigneur!Ce que ca as été facile de te convaicre de me suivre!Mis je doit t'amener avec moi maintenant,sinon le roix des ténèbres ne sera pas content n'est ce pas?  
  
Lily était trop ébranler pour parler.Un de ses meilleurs amis,avait failli la livrer a Voldemort.  
  
-Mais pourquoi?dit elle dans un murmure.  
  
-Pourquoi?Pourquoi?Parce qu'il m'offre plus de possibiliter,parce qu'il me laisse tuer ma rage sur les autres!et enfin,parce que je déteste les enfant de moldu..  
  
-Mais je me croyais ton amie!  
  
-Mon amie?Toi?Une sang de bourbe tu te croyais mon amie?  
  
Il rit encore plus fort.James lui ne perdait rien de se qui ce disait.Cet homme avait une grande gueule,peut-être lui révélera t-il des chose importantes.Jakes cessa de rire.  
  
-Maintenant suffit la rigolade.J'ai l'ordre de te ramener et c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
Jake ce mit en position d'attaque.James en fit de même.Lily était trop ébranler pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Lily,murmura James, as tu ta baguette?  
  
-Non,murmura celle ci,Je l'ai laisser a la maison..  
  
-Alors reste derrière moi.  
  
-D'accord..  
  
Un silence tomba.on entendait seulement le vent qui sifflet.Tout les trois attendait pour voir lequel ferait le premier mouvement.Soudain ,dans un grand crac,trois homme en cape noirs apparurent au coter de Jake.  
  
-James,est ce d'autre Mange mort?demanda Lily inquiete.  
  
-Oui...répondit celui ci.  
  
Ils étaient bien plus qu'eux.Il devait absolument la sortir d'ici.Puis Jake cria:  
  
-STUPÉFIX!  
  
James vu le sort en premier il prit Lily dans ses bras et se lanca a terre,Lily lancant un cri de surprise.James se releva dans un bond et vit les mange mort ce lancer sur eux,il commenca a se battre contre eux,non sans probleme.Lily elle était toujours par terre,elle regardait James se battre pour elle sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose.Elle sentit quelque chose ,un frolement de cape,par terre,surement debout.Elle se tourna d'un bond et lacha un cri de terreur en voyant l'homme devant elle.Il était très grand,plus que James,sa cagoule ne cachait plus son visage,il avait des cicatrices partout et il avait un oeil fraichement crever.Il avanca sa main vers elle.Elle cria encore et elle pu entendre James crier son nom.Elle se releva et courut,mais il transplana devant elle.Il lui prit le coup et la souleva de terre.  
  
-T'es mignone,quoique patétique,t'es une jolie petite chose sans défense...et moi c'est ce que j'aime.  
  
Elle suffoquait .L'homme en avant d'elle commencait a disparaitre.Puis elle souleva son genou et le planta droit dans la parti sensible(ayoye).L'homme cria de douleur,lui et Lily tombèrent par terre.Lily ce releva et facher lui cracha dessus et dit:  
  
-Sa!C'est la facon moldu de se battre !  
  
-LILY ATTENTION!cria James.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit un sort de feu se jeter sur elle.Elle ;e recut en pleine poitrine.oh!lacha t-elle avant de tomber par terre,inconsciente.  
  
James la regarda tomber.Son si jolie visage , avait un air de pure surprise.On aurait dit que sa lui prenait des minutes pour tomber,mais elle tomba.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!cria t-il rageux.  
  
Dans un mouvement de rage il frappa tout les mange mort dans les parti et creva le dernier oeil de l'homme qui avait soulever Lily.Il les stupéfixa tous et courut vers Lily.  
  
Quand il arriva a elle,il se jeta par terre.Mais il était rassurer,elle respirait.Il murmura le sort pour qu'elle aille mieux et la vit ouvrit ses yeux vert lentement.Elle se releva doucement et regarda son entourage, ensuite James.C'est yeux reprire leur éclat et elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
-Merci,merci,merci.merci..murmura t-elle sans fin.  
  
James était devenu rouge.  
  
-Euh..de rien.dit il en se relevant.Lily nous devont contacter Dumbledore et tout lui dire.Et rentrer chez toi.  
  
-D'accord.dit elle ence relevant.  
  
Il se redirent au Chaudron Baveur et contacterent Dumbledore par le foyer et transplanerent chez Lily.Quand tout les deux entrerent James lui fit tout de suite des reproche.  
  
-Mais enfin a quoi a tu penser?rugie t-il.Je t'avais pourtant interdit d'aller quelque part sans moi!  
  
-Bien moi j'avais besoin d'air!rétorqua t-elle.  
  
-T'avais juste a me le dire et je t'aurais accompagner!  
  
-Oh bien sur que tu m'aurais accompagner!Mais le probleme c'est que t'avais le nez dans tes foutu papier!  
  
-JE LES AURAIS LAISSER DE COTER MES PAPIER!T'A BIEN FAILLI NOUS FAIRE TUER!  
  
-ET QU'EST CE QUE CA AURAIT CHANGER DANS TA VIE?  
  
-J'AURAIS ÉCHOUER DANS MON CONTRAT!  
  
-CONTRACT?JE SUIS UN CONTRACT POUR TOI?EY BIEN SI C'EST CELA AUREVOIR!  
  
-OU VA TU MAINTENANT?  
  
Cria t-il en la voyant s'éloigner de nouveau.  
  
-Au toilette!Ou a tu besoin de rentrer la dedans aussi de peur que les toilette se mette a me manger le derrière?  
  
Disant cela elle claquala porte des toilettes.James laissa un grognement sortir de s bouche et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.Quel fille emmerdante!pensa t-il.Elle avait beaucoup de tempérament et ses se qui l'énervait.Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en attacher.Et il savait qu'un jour sa causerait leur perte a tout les deux... 


	6. Attachement

Merci pour tous les review!!!  
  
J'ai quelque chose pour ceux qui parle anglais!C un test pour savoir quel marauder vous etes!!!Moi(jlai fait)Jsu sirius black!!!Ouias facque si vous le vouler sa sappelle:Wich Marauder are you?  
  
de:Cherry black!  
  
Si vous y aller dites moi vous etes lequel hein?lol!si jen ai dautre ,si vous imer evidamment,je vais continuer a vous les dire quand jen trouve!Asser par;er maintenant!place a l'histoire!!!=)oh oui!comment je fait pour accepter les review anonyme??dite le moi please!!!je peux vous donner des nom de fic en francais ou anglais que je trouve bonne et tout!juste a me le dire!bon l'histoire pour vrai la!lol!  
  
ATTACHEMENT.  
  
Quelques jours avait passer depuis l'attaque et leurs querelles.Lily restait enfermer dans sa chambre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir James.Elle mangea rarement et le plus souvent c'est les verres d'eau qui revenait vide.  
  
Quand a James,lui,il travallait de plus en plus dans c'est papier.Sinon,il s'ennuyait a mort.Il ne pouvait plus parler a Lily,elle lui lancerait un autre vase surement!Mais cette fois il n'en pouvait plus!S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant il allait virer fous!Il n'étais plus capable de marmoné toujours les mêmes phrase:cette fille va me tuer,quelle emmerdante,en têter de rouquine qui ne pense qu'a elle,non mais elle se prend pour la reine d'angleterre?C'est quoi son...  
  
Il monta a sa chambre d'un pas décider.Il était peut-être tot le matin mais tant pis s'il la réveillait!Il cogna a la porte.Rien.Il était rouge de rage.Combien de temps allait t-elle continuer comme ca???Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.  
  
-Alohomora.murmura t-il.  
  
Il entra dans sa chambre.Les rideaux était fermer,il faisait sombre dans la chambre.Il s'avanca près du lit et vit une forme.Elle dormait.Il hésita a la réveiller.S'il la réveillait elle allait surement le tuer et sa agraverait les choses...Tant pis!Si elle continuait elle allait mourir de faim!  
  
Il se raprocha plus du lit.Il distingua sa figure endormie.Elle était très belle...Elle avait l'air..bien.Ses cheveux étendu sur l'oreiller...Se serait bien d'être a coter d'elle ,sentant le parfum de ses cheveux...WO!La terre a James!!!C'est Lily,la fille qui ta fait facher toute la semaine,qui a failli te tuer et que tu dois proteger!HELLOOOOOO!!!!!Tu ne dois pas t'y attacher!!!!Respire...c'est ca...bien..maintenant réveille la.  
  
Il se pencha...Comment la réveiller??Un sourire moqueur aparu sur ses lèvres.Il prit sa respiration et se lanca!  
  
-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!DEBOUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hurla t-il dans ses oreille.  
  
Lily sauta carément du lit.Elle tomba sur le sol avec un grostumb!,les couvertes avait été entrainer avec elle.Elle avait crier de surprise.Mais James ne s'attendait tout simplement pas a voir un scène aussi belle.Enfin,pour une fille qui vient de tomber de son lit!  
  
Lily,tomber sur les fesses, était entre assis et coucher.Les cheveux en bataille lui tombait surtout sur les reins.Son haut de pijama spaghetti était carément de travers(ben non y voit rien ma gang de cochon!!!lol!)  
  
Son bas de pantalon...minute...c'était pas un bas!Elle était en petite culotte!Les couverte en dessous d'elle.  
  
James avait rougi jusqu'au front.Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas a sa!Pourquoi rougissait t-il?Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait une fille comme sa!Il en avait vu des plus..montantes.Sa respiration se fit plus vite,le coeur accéléra.C'est quoi mon problème????????Respire!!!  
  
Il se détourna et dit avc un voix un peu géner:  
  
-Quand tu seras décente dit le moi j'ai a te parler!  
  
Et sortit comme si le diable était après lui.Il claqua la porte et s'y adossa.Que venait-il de se passer?Il n'en avait aucune idée.A moins...qu'il ne se soit attacher a elle?Oui.Oui il s'était attacher a elle.Où,quand ,comment,il n'en avait aucune idée.Mais il ne devait pas le laisser paraitre.Si l'ennemi l'apprenait,il se servirait d'elle pour l'atteindre.Il ne devait pas rester seule.Il allait appeller son meilleur ami.Lui aussi auror califier.Mais...comment s'était-il attacher a elle??S'en même sans rendre compte?Il soupira.Le temps l'avait devancer.  
  
Mais il ne put y penser plus longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba par terre.Il se releva avec peine et la regarda.Non pas les yeux.Ses yeux l'ensorcelait.Il regarda le mur en arrière d'elle.  
  
-Alors?dit-elle.De quoi mon cher protecteur voulait il me parler?  
  
Elle était toujours facher.Mais quelle entête!  
  
-Je veux que tu arrête ton enfantillage tout de suite!répondit-il.Tu est enfermer la dedans depuis je ne sais combien de temps!  
  
-Et alors?Sa ne ta pas empêcher de bien dormir la nuit et de faire ton travail!En fait,ca te facilite la vie!Tu na plus besoin de me courir après!  
  
Et puis tu t'en moque pas mal de moi!Après tout je ne suis qu'un contract!Les contract ne meurent pas de faim!  
  
-Les conctract non!Mais toi oui!Je ne suis pas idiot!Je sais ue tu ne mange pas!!Tu as trop maigri pour me faire penser le contraire!Et tu te trompe encore si tu pense que je ne m'en fait pas pour toi!  
  
-Ah ouais?Et tu vas essayer de me faire avaler que je suis autre chose pour toi ?  
  
-Oui!Tu veut dire plein de chose pour moi!Sa ma fait mal tout les jours de ne pas te voir!De voir que tu te laissais mourir!Tu es humaine!Tu n'est pas un stupide contract!Tu veut dire bien plus qu'un maudit contract pour moi!Je me suis attacher a toi!Figure toi!  
  
Il arrêta de parler,a bout de souffle.Il savait qu'il lui en avait dit trop.Beaucoup trop.Que ce n'était pas prudent.Mais il s'en fichait.Si ses cela qui la ferait sortir de cette chambre,si ses cela que sa lui prendrait pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux éclatant de joix et son sourire radieux.Alors tant pis les bonnes résolution!Pourvu qu'elle soit pleine de joie de vivre a nouveau,même si elle le rejetterait,il serait heureux de la voire heureuse.  
  
Lily,quand a elle,était bouche bée,personne,personne dans sa vie ne lui avait dit des chose comme cela.Ne savait vidé le coeur deavnt elle ,avouant ses sentiments.Puis,elle s'en voulu de s'être facher a lui.Il s'était attacher a elle,même si s'était interdit,même si c'était risquer de lui dire.Elle savait que si l'ennemi l'avait entendu,il était vulnérable.Mais elle était toucher.Toucher par cette franchise.Mais une question migotait dans sa tête.Une question qu'elle devait lui poser.  
  
-Pourquoi?Pourquoi te me dit sa?Si c'est pour rire de moi je t'averti c'est pas drole.  
  
Elle savait qu'il ne riait pas d'elle.La sincèriter était partout dans ses yeux.  
  
-Je ne veux pas rire de toi Lily.Ce que je t'ai dit,c'est ce que je ressens.Ce que je ressens pour toi profond a l'intérieur de moi.Je me fiche si tu me rejete!Je me fiche que tu me haisse!Je me fiche de tout!Je te lai avouer pour te voire me sourire encore!Voire tes si beaux yeux s'illuminer!Je voulait te voire pleine de vie a nouveau!Même si pour cela tu devait me rejeter!  
  
Lily en avait les larmes au yeux.Jamais,jamais dans sa vie quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle.Et lui,l'homme qu'elle avait recherché depuis tant d'anné,ce tenait devant elle,lui vidant son coeur.Mais elle ,avait-elle le même attachement pour lui?Certe elle l'admirait,mais est ce que son sentiment était aussi fort que le sien?Était ce plus fort que de l'attachement?Es ce que sa pourrait être de l'amour?Elle n'en savait rien.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi James.Je suis toute mélanger.Je vais devoir y penser..d'accord?  
  
Un sourire éclaira son visage,qu'elle venait de remarquer fatiguer.  
  
-Prend tout le temps du monde .Maintenant a tu faim?  
  
-Oh oui!Si tu savais comme sa a été dure de ne pas me lancer dans le frigidaire!  
  
Tout deux rirent et prire la direction des marche.L'attachement est dure a voir.Quelque fois on s'en rend seulement compte quand l'autre se laisse mourir ou est loin de nous.James le savait maintenant.Et cet attachement qu'il lui donnait allait être dure a enlever...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Wo le chapitre est vraiment long!Enfin je crois!J'espere juste que sa vous a pas endormie!lol!  
  
Reviewé moi pour me dire si vous avez apprécier!  
  
Et en passant, ya une personne qui c'est rendu compte(enfin dans les review qui la marquer en tout cas)Qu'il y avit quelque chose entre eux!!Bravo MORIENNA!!!!!A  
  
mERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES AUTRES ET RÉPONDER a mes question en haut!  
  
merci!!!! 


	7. Sirius Black

Je dois remercier deux fidèle reviewer:Amy Evans et Morienna(la romance arrive bientot!^-^)  
  
.Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber et pour vous je vais continuer ma fic jusqu'a la fin.HEY MES LES AUTRES FAUT PAS LACHER LES REVIEW!!!!lol!Jcu tellement contente!!!la faut que sa dépasse au moins trente pis ma r'virer folle!!!!lol!  
  
Merci a tous!!!!  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Lily allait beaucoup mieux et avait repris les kilos qu'elle avait perdu.Elle souriait presque toujours et blaguait avec James.Elle était heureuse.Ce que James lui avait dit n'arrêtais pas de revenir dans sa tête.Elle ne savait pas pourquoi,mais elle avait aimer ca,elle ne savais pas pourquoi aussi sa la tourmentait autant en même temps.  
  
James,quand a lui,souriait a pleine dents.Il avait réussi a la faire sortir,manger et rire.Il était heureux,de la voir heureuse,comme il lui avait dit.Certe il travallait toujours dans ses papier,mais un peu moins,elle le distractait sen cesse.  
  
Malheureusement,il ne pouvait pas lui donner l'amour qu'il lui vouait.C'était interdit,dangereux.Amour et travail n'allait pas ensemble.Il était de plus en plus difficile de le cacher,même si elle le savait déjà.L'ennemi,lui ne le savait pas.Alors il devait faire appel a son ami,il ne pouvait rester seule avec elle et de toute facon,Voldemort gagnait encore plus de pouvoir.  
  
C'est donc un midi ensoleiller qu'il convoqua son ami par poudre de cheminette.Il ne devait arriver que dans trois jour,le temps de faire ses baggages,de le dire au ministère,la paprasse habituelle quoi.  
  
Aujourd'hui,vendredi 9 septembre,il faisait mauvais temps dehors.Il pleuvait.James travvallait dans ses papiers et Lily lisait un livre intitulé''quand l'ouragan s'appaise''de Kathleen e. Woodiwiss(qqc comme ca mais c vraiment bon!!!).Elle était très concentrer dans l'histoire.Son nez touchait presque a la page!  
  
Mais tout fut intérompue par un bruit dans l'autre salon.Elle posa son livre et alla dans l'autre pièce.Quand elle entra elle se mit tout de suite a tousser.Il y avait de la fumé partout!Mais comment?Le foyer ne marchait pas pourtant!Elle voulu se rendre a la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir mais elle trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba.  
  
Elle était tomber a plat ventre sur une chose dure.Elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer la forme.Elle se releva sur ses coudes,mais lacha un cri puissant en sentant quelque chose l'agripper...  
  
James était dans son bureau.Il avait essayer de faire ce maudit calcul pour la trentième fois!Mais toujours le même visage apparaissait sur la feuille.Lily.Ses grands yeux vert,c'est cheveux rouge flamboyant.Il soupira et jeta la feuille.Il se cala dans son fauteuil et ferma ses yeux en pensant a elle.Mais ses penser furent intérrompu quand il l'entendit crier.Il sauta par-dessus son bureau et allait aller dans la pièce ou elle lisait quand il passa le salon plein de fumé.Il n'y avait quand même pas le feu????Il entra et entendit:  
  
-AAAAARRGGHH!!!LACHER MOI TOUT DE SUITE!!!LACHER MOIIII!!!  
  
C'était Lily!Il ce précipita ou la voie venait,il la vit par terre ,une main agripper a sa jambes.Il donna un coup de pied fort a la jambe et entendit la chose crier.Pourquoi cette voie lui semblait t-elle familière?Il n'y pensa pas deux fois et prit Lily dans ses bras ,la posa par terre et la mit derrière lui.  
  
-Ventios...mumrmura t-il.  
  
Toute la fumer fut progeter a l'extérieur de la cabine par un vent puissant.James pointa sa baguette devant lui,prêt a attaquer.  
  
Un homme en robe bleu très foncer était coucher par terre se tenant la main.L'homme releva la tête et James laissa aller un petit cri de surprise.Cet homme était Sirius Black!Son meilleur ami!Mais..que faisait -il ici??Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses valise...OUPS!!!C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait arriver!  
  
Sirius Black,cheveux noir jais,yeux noir moqueurs.Un peu plus petit que James mais aussi bien batie.Le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.Il se releva et dit:  
  
-Alors mon vieux Cornedrue!C'est comme ca qu'on acceuille ses ami?En leurs donnant des coups de pied?Je vais dire au autre de ne pas venir ici sous peine de se faire arracher un bras!OOOOHH!!a moins que..toi et elle...vous...héhéhé....vous...fesiez des gros bis...  
  
humph!  
  
La main de James qui se posa sur sa bouche interompie le reste de sa phrase.James était tout rouge et regardait Lily avec un sourire édenter stupide.Puis il se tourna vers Sirius avec une note de danger dans les yeux.  
  
-Sirius,voici Lily Evans.LaFILLE que je dois PROTÉGER!Lily ,Sirius Black mon ,malheureusement,meilleur ami.  
  
-Lily Evans?OOOOHH alors c'est vous???dit Sirius .  
  
-Euh..oui...dit Lily qui ne comprenait rien.  
  
-C'est vraiment elle?Wow!Maintenant je comprend pourquoi James fait des rêves coc.....AHUMPH!!  
  
La main vint plus forte cette fois sur sa bouche.James le regardais,machoire serer,une veine sur sa joue se montrait.Signe qu'il était pas vraiment content ou très en colère.(une veine sexie!!!Lol!!!).C'est yeux lui disait''tais ti ou sa sera pire que la mort!''Quand a Lily elle était devenue très,très rouge.Elle regardait ses pieds avec beaucoup d'intérêt.  
  
-Lily.Il ne faut pas croire tous se que se faux humoriste dit.Il aime causer des problèmes et aime encore plus mettre les gens embarasser.dit James.  
  
-C'EST PAS VRAI!Ce que j'aime moi,est de ...euh..comment dire ca poliment?AH!OUI!Mettre les gens hors d'eux!dit Sirius.Et je dois vous dire mademoiselle,il prit sa main et y mit un baiser,que vous êtes très séduisante.  
  
Lily était aussi rouge que ses cheveux,James était très en colère et la veine était revenu.  
  
-Bon je monte mes chose la haut et on se reverra tout a l'heure!!Jamsie-pooooh!Mademoiselle!dit Sirius.  
  
Il monta a sa chambre avec ses valise.Aucun des deux ne parla,tout deux très embarasser.Une se demandant si c'était vrai,l'autre jurant de le tuer.Puis Lily rompit le silence.  
  
-Ok,pourquoi ce Sirius est-il ici?  
  
-Ben pour m'aider a te protéger,parce que Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais et qu'il a plus de mange-mort.dit il.  
  
-D'accord.Et pour combien de temps va t-il rester ici?  
  
-Euh..jusqu'a ce que sa soit fini.  
  
-Ca risque d'être combien de temps sa?  
  
-euh..une coupe d'année??  
  
-oh,ok.Bon euh,il est tard je vais me coucher,tu viens?  
  
-Monte,je vais y aller plus tard.  
  
-D'accord,elle s'approcha de lui et lu posa un bec sur la joue,a demain.  
  
Elle monta se coucher.James toucha sa joue qu'elle avait embrasser,il ferma les yeux.On aurait dit que sa joue le brulait la ou elle l'avait embrasser.Puis il pensa a Sirius.Il avait déjà commencer a les embarasser...Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du lui demander de veir pour les séparer.Peut-être allait-il les raprocher?  
  
Il monta se coucher.En panssant que peut-être se raprocher d'elle serait quelque chose de bien,il en rêvait la nuit,qu'elle soit a lui.Mais allait-elle l'aimer en retour ou l'hair?  
  
Quand a Sirius il avait un plan.Il n'avait jamais vu James parler autant d'une fille comme ca.Il allait les raprocher et amener Lily a l'aimer,ce qui n'allait pas être dure,.car avec so petit jeu de tout a l'heure,il a pu dire qu'elle commence a l'aimer sans sen apercevoir.Mais allait-elle réaliser a temps?Ou est ce qu'un malheur allait la réveiller?Il devait donc agir vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard....  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
dite moi si vous aimer!JE veux dépasser les 30 review!!!PAS TOUT DE SUITE!PAS EN UN CHAPITRE!!!!quoique je serais pas contre!lol!  
  
J'aimerais savoir si les gens aime ma fic!!  
  
marci ben et reviwer!!!llol!!=)))))) 


	8. L'avertissement du sang des morts

OH MON DIEU!!!!24 REVIEWS!!!!vous vener de faire une écrivaine comblé!mes 30 arrive!!!hahahahahahahaha!hum!  
  
merci a tous!maintenant place a l'histoire.  
  
L'AVERTISSEMENT DU SANGS DES MORTS.  
  
Une semaines avait passer depuis que Sirius était arriver.Lily et lui était devenu de bon ami.  
  
-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,DEBOUTTTTTTTTTTT MON CHOUUUUUUU!!!!!!  
  
Sirius courru en bas des marches comme si le diable était après lui.Mais ce n'était pas un diable,mais une diablesse.Lily,que sirius venait de réveiller en criant dans ses oreilles,lui courrait après un vase dans les mains.Visage colérique et un petit peu de rire dedans .  
  
Sirius courru jusque dans la chambre de James.Lily le suivit.A l'intérieur,il sauta dans le lit de James et cria:  
  
-JAMSIE-POOOOOOOOHHH!J'AI LA GROSSE MADAME D'A COTER QUI ME COURT APRÈS!!!AIDE MOI!!!!  
  
James,qui ne comprenait pas grand chose,prit ses lunettes sur la table et eu juste le temps de voir un vase voler en éclat.Sirius était maintenant accrocher a son cou,comme...une moumoune qui a peur.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici?demanda t-il en voyant Lily chercher un autre objet a lancer.  
  
-Ce qui ce passe,dit lily apparament furieuse,ce que ce monsieur a décider de venir me réveiller encriant dans mes oreilles!  
  
James regarda Sirius.  
  
-Aide moi mon frère!dit sirius dramatiquement.  
  
James secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Lily.Elle arrêta ses recherche le voyant s'approcher,vêtue seulement de ses boxers.Elle rougit vivement et fit un geste de coter,croyant qu'il voulait passer.Mais a sa grande surprise il se pencha,la prit comme un sac de patate,vu ses muscle se contracter,et la mit sur son épaule,lui laissant les jambes en l'air et la tête a l'envers.  
  
Il l'entraina a l'extérieur malgré ses protestation et tout le voisinage put entendre le cri de victoire d'un homme(sirius).  
  
*** a l'heure du déjeuner*****  
  
-Bon je vais faire a manger.dit lily en se levant.  
  
-Non,non!dit james se levant rapidement,je vais le faire!  
  
Sirius leva vivement la tête de la télé a James.  
  
-On peu savoir pourquoi?dit-il.  
  
James gonflé de fierté leva la tête bien haute et dit:  
  
-Je veut vous montrer mes talent culinaires!  
  
Et avant que un des deux puissent répliquer,il était déjà partit.Malheureusement,ses ''talents culinaire''était très défectueux.Tellement que la cuisine prit en feu.Après l'avoir éteint Sirius alla chercher a manger pendant que James et lily refaisait la cuisine a coup de baguette.  
  
****L'après-midi****  
  
Lily était dans sa chambre.Elle n'avait rien a faire et se regardait les ongles.James et Sirius remplissait des papiers.Une tape dans sa fenêtres lui révèla un hibou,journal au bec.Elle se leva,le paya et lit la première page.Il parlait des récents meurtes qui avait eu lieu récament.  
  
C'est meurtes n'était pas ordinaires.Tout le mondes savait que c'était des mange mort qui les faisait.Mais ils était particulier car ,a chaque corps retrouver,il y avait des phrase ou mots d'écrit.Pour l'instant personne ne savait ce que sa pouvait bien dire car il était marquer dans le language des elfes.  
  
Le journal avait marquer toute les phrases ,en ordre des morts,a l'intérieur.Lily les regarda.  
  
''¢¤¬¦¬ ±±±\\&*  
  
^^^```¸ +.   
  
j..­­´´~~~  
  
=²%$/ ««°°  
  
°°°°°ldhdrimcz  
  
ldthuithyf**¤¤¢  
  
\\2£¢546£¦²89gdses  
  
Elle qui avait étudier cette langue su tout de suite ce qu'elle disait.Avec un cri d'horreur ,elle se précipita dans le bureau.Elle ne prit pas le temps de cogner et entra.Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête en la voyant et elle se traina vers eux.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il ya Lily?demanda James.  
  
-Vous vous rappeler ces meutres bizare?(il acquiestere)Je sais se que sa veut dire.  
  
Elle leur ouvri le journal et pointa les phrase .  
  
-C'est de l'elfique.Je l'ai étudier a Poudlard.Je sais exactement ce que ca veut dire.  
  
-Alors dit nous au plus vite Lils.dit sirius.  
  
Elle commence:  
  
  
  
'' Auror amoureux''  
  
''C'est très dangereux''  
  
''De tomber amoureux''  
  
''Garde ta bien-aimer''  
  
''Bien enfermé''  
  
  
  
''Nous savons ton secret''  
  
''Nous allons l'exploiter''  
  
''Prends garde a ta bien-aimer''  
  
''Le seigneur la veux''  
  
''C'est dangereux de jouer avec avec le feu''  
  
  
  
Quand elle eut terminer James avait les yeux dilater d'horreur.Sirius le regardait ainsi que Lily.  
  
-Ils savent que je t'aime...et vont sen prendre a toi encore plus...  
  
Il se leva et sorti.Ils allait essayer de lui prendre.Il ne les laisserait pas faire.Il..  
  
-JAMES!  
  
Il se retourna voyant Lily courir vers lui.  
  
-James je quelque chose a te dire.(elle respira profondément)Avec tout ce qui c'est passer c'est dernier temps et aujourd'hui j'ai réaliser ...que..tu comptais pour moi.Que...Jamais je ne supporterais de te perdre.Je t'aime.James Potter.  
  
Son coeur se gonfla de joie.Elle l'aimait!Il la prit par la taille,l'amena a lui.  
  
-Et je t'aime aussi,Lily Evans.murmura t-il dans son oreille.  
  
Ils se donnèrent un baiser passionner.Tout les deux avait besoin d'amour.Ce qui avait le plus manquer dans leurs vie.Et maintenat,ils sen donnère,se jurant de protéger l'autre pour toujours.  
  
Plus loin,Sirius souriait.Il avait réussi!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
salluuuuté!!!!!presqu trente review lacher pas!  
  
dite moi si vous aimer!  
  
merci!  
  
reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Attaque a l'hopital

Attaque a l'hopital.  
  
Les journées ce firent plus longuent,le temps passa plus vite.Presque quatre mois avaient passer depuis que Lily et James savait avouez leurs amours.Voldemort n'avait plus fait de victime ,et selon certain il était parti,pour d'autre ils le trouvait trop calme et d'autre disaient qu'il attendait la bonne heure.  
  
On était en Novembre.James et Lily savaient acheter une jolie petite maison dans une rue bien tranquille.Ils habitait maintenant ensemble ,et s'aimait plus que jamais.La journée était ensoleiller avec beaucoup de nuage.La petite neige fondait.Mais les temps a venir annoncait des grosses tempetes.  
  
Lily était dans la salle de bain,accoudés sur la toilette.Son si jolie teint était maintenant,verdatre.Elle se releva doucement,son pendantif brilla dans un rayon de soleil.Elle fit quelque pas pour aller sur le lit,mais tomba par terre bien avant.Elle avait mal au coeur et a la tête.Elle ferma ses yeux.  
  
De loin lui vienrent des échos de pas,une porte qui s'ouvre.Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle l'entendit crier son nom.Elle le vit se précipiter.Elle se releva avec peine sur ses coudes.James se pencha vers elle,lui toucha le front et la prit dans ses bras.Il la déposa sur le lit et alla dans la salle de bain.Tout tournait pour elle,sauf le rayon de soleil.  
  
James sorti de la salle de bain avec un thermomètre.Il la lui mit dans la bouche et attendit.Quand il sonna ,il regarda la température.40.Il lui enleva et se pencha sur elle,lui donnant un baiser sur le front.  
  
-Je dois aller travailler,mais puisque tu es malade,et que tu ne peut pas venir,je te laisse se petit mirroir.Si tu as besoin de moi tu nas qua dire mon nom.D'accord?  
  
-D'accord.murmura t-elle.  
  
-Si tu va mieux,je ne veux pas que tu sorte,je vais mettre des sort pour que personne,a part moi,puisse entrer de l'extérieur.Aurevoir mon amour.  
  
-Bye...  
  
Quelque heures passa et Lily se sentit un peu mieux.Elle se leva,fit sa toilette.Elle alla en bas pour se faire a manger mais elle avait mal au coeur juste a y penser.Elle décida donc d'aller chez le docteur.Elle mit son foulard vert ,que james lui avit donner ,qui était la même couleur que ses yeux.Et laissa une note a James.Puis elle parti.  
  
Arriver a l'hopital,dans la salle du docteur,elle attendait son verdict.Elle regarda autour d'elle,la pièce était parfaitement celui d'un docteur.Des diplomes sur les murs,des livrs ,des squelettes en plastique.Le docteur revint vers elle et s'assit.Elle la regarda avec un sourire.  
  
-Mademoiselle Evans.dit le docteur.J'ai une très bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer.  
  
-Quelle est elle madame?demanda Lily.  
  
-Vous êtes enceinte de quelque semaines.3,pour être exacte.  
  
-En..enceinte?  
  
-Oui!  
  
Enceinte.Elle allait être maman.Elle avait l'enfant de James en elle.Leurs sang et leurs chair.Leur création a tout les deux.Mais..en voudrait -il,lui?Voudrait il d'un bébé?  
  
Ses pensée furent interrompue par des cris dans la salle d'attente.Elle et le docteur se levèrent et la portevola en éclat.Tout ce qu'elle eu le temps de reconnaitre fut un homme en cape noir et ensuite,la noirceur.  
  
James revenait plus tôt que prévue du travail.Il entra dans la maison qui était calme.Il monta les escaliers dans l'intention de voir Lily,croyant qu'elle devait se reposer.Il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver dedans.Il cria son nom,mais elle ne répondit pas.Il coura en bas des marches et alla dans la cuisine.Il y trouva un mot:  
  
James,  
  
Je me sent un peu mieux mais pour etre sure je suis partie a l'hopital.Je sais que je ne suis pas censer sortir mais je voulais en avoir le coeur net.  
  
Je te revoie se soir,  
  
Avec plein d'amour,  
  
Lily.  
  
-Sortie?SORTIE?Mais est ce quelle est folle?dit James.Elle pourrait se faire attaquer et...  
  
Son chargeur pour Auror s'alluma.Il le prit et regarda.C'était marquer:attaque,hopital,mm(mange mort)  
  
Mange mort?Attaque??Hopital???LILY!!!!Il couru dehors,ne prit meme pas letemps de refermer la porte,dehors il transplana,ce foutant que ses voisin moldu venait de le voir disparaitre.  
  
Arriver a l'hopital,il chercha Lily.Mais se n'était pas une tache facile,il y avait plein de gens surtout des auror.Il entra dans un cabinet ou une femme docteur était.Personne ne c'était occuper d'elle alors il s'en approcha.  
  
-Vous allez bien madame?  
  
Elle releva la tête.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Comment ca?  
  
-Une de mes patiente ses faits enlever sous mes yeux,des larmes coulerent sur ses joues.  
  
-A quoi ressemble t-elle?  
  
-Cheveux roux,yeux vert émeraude,pavre femme elle vcenait d'apprendre tellement une belle nouvelle.  
  
-S..s'appelait t-elle Lily Evans?dit il inquiet.  
  
-Oui,vous la connaiser?  
  
-C'est ma ptit amie...  
  
Elle releva la tête et on put voir de la pitié dans ses yeux.  
  
-Quel était cette bonne nouvelle?  
  
-Monsieur,je suis tellement navré!Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte!  
  
La couleur qui restait sur son visage parti.Enceinte..Il allait être papa.Mais elle était a la mercie de Voldemort.Il se leva,ses sourcis arqué en signe de furie,la veine apparaissant sur sa joue.Mais avant de sortir,un foulard vert émeraude attira son attention.Il se pencha et le rammassa.Le foulard e Lily,il prit une bouffé de son parfum.Il était plus déterminé que jamais de la retrouvé maintenant,il ne devait pas seulement sauver la femme qu'il aimait,mais son bébé,sa famille.Il sortit,le foulard dans la main.  
  
Il allait la sortir d'ou elle était,même si sa lui coutait la vie.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Marci pour vos review!!!les trente arrives!!!!!  
  
review pou lui please!!! 


	10. Le rituel de l'immortalité

OOOOHH YEAH!302 REVIEWS!!!YOOOUUU!ON LACHE POS!L'ACTION ARRIVE!!!  
  
hum,place a l'histoire.  
  
Le rituel de l'immortalité.  
  
¤¤Du côté Lily¤¤  
  
Noir.Tout était noir,elle tombait dans le vide.Elle voyait des amies qu'elle avait eu a Poudlard,des professeurs.James,l'homme qu'elle aimait.Elle pensa a son enfant.Tout restait noir.Puis des voix lontaines se fit entendre,les voix se rapprochait de plus en plus.Elle était sur quelque chose de froid.  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux lentement,laissant ses yeux s'accomoder a la lumière.Elle était coucher sur un sol froid,dure.Elle regarda tout au tour d'elle.Elle était dans une petite pièce.Aucune fenêtres,aucune lumière.Seule des chandelles éclairait la pièce.Il y avait des cadres de sorciers avec seulement du noirs,le visage dur.Aucun meuble,sauf une table,était dans le pièce.Les chandelles était accrocher au mur.La pièce était de couleur noir.  
  
Elle entendit de nouveau les voix.Elle ce releva sur ses coudes et regarda dans la direction d'où ils provenait.Elles venait d'en arrière d'un porte triangulaire,rouge sang.Elle s'approcha pour écouter ce qu'elles disait.C'était des voix d'hommes.Ils étaient deux.  
  
-Le maitre veut que sa soit fait et vite.dit l'une ,rauque.  
  
-Et sa sera fait!Il faudrait seulement qu'elle reprènent connaissance.dit l'une,durement.  
  
-Et bien tu devras aller la réveiller!Si le maitre s'impatiente,ce sera notre fin!Se rituel doit lui donner l'immortalité.Et il était plutôt temps qu'ont trouve la fille ,vu son humeur,et maintenant qu'on la il faut le faire maintenant!  
  
-Bien,je vais la réveiller.  
  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas.Elle courra jusqu'au fond de la pièce et s'y assie,s'il voulait qu'elle bouge il devra la faire bouger!La poigner tourna et un homme encapuchonner entra.Il s'avanca vers elle.  
  
-Lève toi,mon maître veux te voir! dit il.  
  
-Jamais!S'il veut me voir il n'a qu'a se déplacer lui même!!lui dit elle avec défi,les yeux brillants de colère on aurait dit,des flammes.  
  
le sourire supérieur que l'homme affichait s'effaca,il prit place a un grognement.  
  
-Lève toi espèce de Sang de Bourbe!Tu ne mérite même pas qu'il s'intéresse a toi!Alors fait attention a tes paroles!Maintenant debout!Où c'est moi qui te lève!  
  
-Alors allez-y!  
  
D'un mouvement brute l'homme l'attrapa part les cheveux et la souleva de terre.Lily laissa un crie de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres.L'homme la traina jusque dans l'entrer.Elle vit que son copain n'était plus la et une idée entra dans son esprit.Elle leva le genou et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans la partie sensible.L'homme n'u même pas le temps de crier de douleur car Lily lui donnait un coup dans les cotes et l'homme tomba par terre,inconscient.Lily lui prit sa grande cape noir et vit son visage.C'était le vice-président du ministère!La main droite du ministère!Voila pourquoi l'ennemi savait leurs moindre faiblesse!Elle s'enroula dans la cape,la mit pour qu'elle cache son visage et enferma Courtney(vice président)dans la cellule.  
  
Elle devait sortir d'ici au plus vite sinon,le bébé ne survivrait surement pas a ce qu'ils allait lui faire.Elle avait menti a Dumbledore,lui disant qu'elle ne savait rien de cemédaillon.Mais elle savait quel rituel ils faisaient pour être immortel et si ce n'était pas elle qui mourraient,ce serait le bébé.Elle marchait tranquillement,(il y avait des mangemort partout),faisant semblants d'être l'un d'eux.Elle vit la porte de sorti,elle se dirigea vers elle quand quelqu'un cria:  
  
-LA FILLE C'EST ENFUIT!ELLE EST SOUS LA CAPE DE COURTNEY!TROUVEZ LA!  
  
Et puis ce fut la panique chez les mangemort.Tous enlevait leurs capuchon pour savoir si elle était parmi eux.Elle devait sortir de la au plus vite!Elle allait sortir quand une main la retourna vivement.C'était Glory Malfoy,le père de Lucius Malefoy.L'homme avait des cheveux brun déteint et des yeux globuleux.Son fils devait surement ressembler a sa femme alors.Blonde au yeux bleu!Elle ne put y penser davantage car il lui dit:  
  
-Et toi!Tu doit enlever ton capuchon!Nous devons chercher la fille!  
  
Lily prit une voix qu'elle essayait de faire rauque:  
  
-Hum,ouais..euh..bien je vais voir si elle n'est pas dehors!  
  
Elle fit un mouvement pour s'en aller mais la main resta fermement sur son épaule.Avec sa main libre Glory Malefoy lui enleva son capuchon.Sa y est!elle était fichu.Une lueur de démence s'afficha alors dans les yeux de Glory.Et ,a la plut grande horreur de Lily ,il cria:  
  
-JE L'AI TROUVER!VENEZ QU'ON EN FINISSE!  
  
C'est ainsi ,que sans rien pouvoir faire,ils l'entrainèrent dans un pièce rouge sang.Des serpent en argile,en or décorait la pièce.Ils l'attachèrent les bras dans les airs,hanche au mures.Elle pouvait seulement bouger sa tête pour voir se qui se passaient,elle sentit un frolement a sa cheville et regarda par terre.Elle eu toute les peines du monde a ne pas crié devant le serpent qui serpentait a ses chevilles.Puis deux mangemort sortir un grand chaudron en peau de dragon.Il mirent un couteau bien affiler sur une table.  
  
Les mangemort se mire tous en rond ,attendant quelque chose.Puis,une porte s'ouvrit doucement.Un grand homme s'approcha d'eux.Plus un son ne fit entendre dans le cercle des tueurs.L'homme arriva proche de Lily et elle ne put retenir un petit cri de frailleurs.Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire.Il était horrible!C'est yeux était rouges,ce qui aurait supposé être son blanc de yeux,était jaunes comme le serpent a ses pieds.Il avait le visage en fome de serpent mais c'était les trait d'un homme et quand il lui parla ce n'était pas une langue d'homme,mais de serpent.C'était,Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Bonjour jeune Evans.dit il sa voix naturellement glaciale.Je voit que malgré les effort de ce fou de Dumbledore,j'ai quand même réussi a t'avoir.Et bien je suis sure que tu sais ce que je vais te faire alors pourquoi perdre du temps en bavardage?Commencons...  
  
Un mangemort sorti du cercle et rit le coteau pendant que deux autre amenait le chaudron au milieu du cercle et se remiren dedans.Voldemort fit couler dedans une couleur verdâtre,du sang de géant.  
  
Tout commencait.Elle allait mourir ou bien son bébé.Tout était comme dans le livre que son ancêtre,Williamburg Evans,avait écrit.Son cauchemar commencait.  
  
L'homme au couteau s'avanca au chaudron leva le bras et dit:  
  
-Celui qui veut dominer,doit avoir l'immortalité,pour l'aquérir doit posséder un médaillon enchanter mais ce médaillon,appartien a un sorcier.Pour avoir le pouvoir,tu doit pendre des fibre du sorcier ,que le médaillon a choisi.Si par malheur il est mort,tu prend ses héritier!Pour avoir son savoir tu doit prendre une mèche de ses cheveux,a coter de l'oreille .  
  
Un homme se détacha du cercle,et avec le couteau lui coupa un mèche de cheveux.Il la jeta dans le chaudron qui laissa s'échapper une couleur jaunâtre.  
  
-Ensuite pour avoir son courage,tu doit lui enlever un peu de peau du doigt.  
  
Cette fois l'homme qui s'avanca avait une lueur démente dans les yeux.Lily se jura de ne pas crier,de rester forte.Elle se mordit les lèvres,attendant la douleur.Mais quand elle sentit le couteau lui trancher la peau du doigt,la lueur de plaisir dans les yeux de l'homme elle ne pu retenir un gémissemant.Son doigt droit n'avait plus de peau a moitié.L'homme mit la peau dans le chaudron et il se mit a bouger.Lily combattait pour ne pas pleurer,elle savait ce qui allait venir et elle avait peur .  
  
-Ensuite pour ton bon plaisir,tu prendra cette main de catin ensorceler ,touchera l'héritier de tout son corps et ensuite tu y mettra le feu.  
  
La main de la catin se promena sur son corps.Avec dégout elle regarda le plafond essayant de penser qu'au lieu d'une main rugeuse,pueuse et dure,elle était celle de James,douce,d'une odeur a vous faire fondre de plaisir et tendre.James,elle allait être forte pour lui.Il l'avait déjà protéger.lui avait donner plus qu'elle n'avait espérer avoir dans la vie.Elle allait vivre pour voire au moins une dernière fois son visage.Une larme coula sur sa joue,tandis que la main continuait de la toucher,puis cette larme solitaire fut suivit de d'autre.La main ayant finit son travail ,le feu fit mit,et les cendre jeter dans le chaudron.  
  
-Et ensuite pour avoir la puissance,tu lui prendra du sang.Le sang de son visage et ensuite l'immortlité sera a toi.  
  
Elle vit le couteau briller a la lueur d'une chandelle.Elle vit la lame descendre tout doucement sur sa joue,tranchant sa peau très doucement,sadiquement.Cette fois le crie parti tout seul.Elle ne pouvait plus endurer cela.Un crie de douleur parti de sa bouche résonnant dans tout la maison,si s'en était une.Quand l'homme lu trancher,il prit un petit gobelet et pressa sur la plaie et la encore elle cria.Quand le gobelet fut emplit,la douleur était toujours la mais moins forte.Elle laissa sa tête tomber.  
  
L'homme versa le sang dans le chaudron qui prit une couleur or,son médaillon brilla et se souleva dans les airs émaittant des ondes de puissance énorment.La tête de Lily se releva toute seule,ses yeux changère de couleur,il devière mauve.De son subconscient elle put entendre le crie de gloire de Voldemort.  
  
Il était entouré d'une lumière or qui tourbillonnait autour de lui.Puis ,quand la lumière allait lui donner l'immortalité,elle devint rouge sang et s'évapora.La tête de Lily retomba et elle la releva peiniblement.Voldemort était furieux.Il se tourna vers l'homme au chaudron.  
  
-Mais que c'est-il passer?cria t-il rageux.Pourquoi na t-elle pas complèter son travail?  
  
-Il n'y as qu'une chose qui puisse arrêter l'immortalité de venor a vous maitre.dit l'autre très calme.  
  
-Et qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
-Elle doit porter la vie monseigneur.  
  
-Porter la vie?  
  
Voldemort ce tourna vers ses hommes.  
  
-Enlever lui cette vie!Et maitenant!  
  
Puis il transplana.Lily avait les yeux dilatés d'horreur.Ils allait tuer son bébé!Il n'aura même pas la chance de voir le monde!Voyant les mangemort approcher elle cria de toute ses forces. Comme elle ne pouvait pas bouger,elle criaint.Espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait.L'homme au couteau s'approcha d'elle.Elle cria de plus belle.  
  
-STUPÉFIX!firent quatre voix différente de l'autre coter de la porte.  
  
La porte s'arracha de ses gonds tomba sur des mangemort et les assoma.Le ou les ,elle ne savait rien,sort lancer toucha tout les mangemort et ils tombèrent tous par terre,pas inconscient mais seulement toucher.Lily entendit des pas courrir vers elle et entendit:  
  
-LILY!  
  
Cette voix elle la connaissait que trop bien.Elle releva la tête et cria :  
  
-JAMES!  
  
* ****************************************************************  
  
MWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!JE SUIS TROP MÉCHANTE mais pour vous prouver ma bonne fois(héhéhéhéhéhé)je vais vous dire ce qui va y avoir dans le prochain chap.On sera transporter du coter de James!Comment il a su ou était la cachette,qui il a du menacer cest sentiment et tout!  
  
Dite moi si vous avez aimer!et cette fois je crois bien que le chap est plut long!lol!  
  
reviewer!jen veut beaucoup pour celui la!!!!  
  
reviewerrrrrrrrrr!!!! 


	11. La cachette des mangemort

WOW!EN 1 CHAP 40 REVIEW??LACHER VRAIMENT PAS!!!  
  
La cachette des Mangemorts.  
  
¤¤du côté de James¤¤  
  
Dans la maison,il n'y avait qu'une lumière d'allumer.Celle de la chambre a coucher principale.James était assi sur son lit les genou ramené sous son menton.Il avait le foulard de Lily dans les mains.Il le senti,comme pour se faire a croire qu'elle était dans la maison,a côter de lui.Qu'elle allait bien.  
  
Mais il savait que même s'il se l'imaginait,c'était tout sauf vrai.Elle était parti,enceinte et sans défense.Et lui,James Potter,allait la retrouver.  
  
Plutôt,il avait chercher des indices a l'hopital qui aurait pu lui dire où ils l'avaient amener.Mais rien.Il n'y avait rien,comme toujours.Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose.Il devait retrouver des forces pour la trouver.Il s'assit et commenca a manger.Il faillit s'étouffer quand ses trois amis apparurent devant lui.  
  
Sirius Black,Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow avait tous la mine inquiète.  
  
James les invita a s'asseoir et après quelques minutes de silence Remus prit la parole:  
  
-Dumbledore nous la dit pour Lily...  
  
James continua a manger.  
  
-On est vraiment désoler...continua Peter.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Dumbledore va venir ici dans quelque minutes.dit Sirius.  
  
Haussement d'épaule.  
  
-Il croit savoir où il pourrait prendre des information pour savoir où est Lily.  
  
James leva la tête en un éclair.Il avait dans les yeux une petite lueur d'espoir.  
  
-Vraiment?dit-il.  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent et lui sourirent.  
  
-eh ben??Qui est ce??  
  
-Euh..on en sait rien pour l'instant mon pote mais..commenca sirius.  
  
CRAC!  
  
Dumbledore venait de transplaner dans la cuisine.Il regarda les trois amis puis fixa James,tritesse dans les yeux.  
  
-James,dit il doucement,Je crois que je sais où nous pourrions avoir des source pour la cachette des mangemort et Lily.Maintenant si troisde vous veulent bien venir avec moi,nous y allons.  
  
-Je viens!Pas question d'abandonner Lily!dit James en se levant.  
  
-Je viens aussi!dit Sirius se levant également.  
  
-Alors moi aussi!Dit Remus,se levant a son tour.  
  
-Peter,vous allez rester ici au cas où elle ce serait échapper.dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui monsieur.dit celui ci en bredouillant.  
  
James,Sirius,Remus et Dumbledore allèrent dans l'entré.  
  
-Où allons nous professeur?demanda James.  
  
-La prison d'Azkaban.et ils transplanèrent.  
  
Ils étaient dans un bureau,attendant un mangenort qui avait été fait prisonnier,qui avait été fait pour protéger les visiteurs des Détraqueurs.  
  
Ils était tous debout,il n'y avait qu'une chaise pour le prisonnier.La porte s'ouvrit et un homme avec une cagoule sur sa tête s'assit.Un Auror enleva la cagoule et puis sortit. James ne put retenir une exclamation de colère en voyant l'homme assit devant lui.C'était un ex-ami de Lily.Jake Sullivan.  
  
Jake releva la tête faiblement et en voyant James,eu une grimace de colère.Il regarda son entourage et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Dumbledore.Puis après,apparament,avoir penser,ses yeux s'illuminère et il rit comme un malade.Enfin il cessa de rire et regarda James dans les yeux.  
  
-Alors?Mon maître a eu ta poulette on dirait!dit il moqueur.  
  
James sera les poings.Comment ,cet homme,pouvait être aussi insensible?Dumbledore s'avanca et regarda Jake dans les yeux.  
  
-Oui en effet,Voldemort a eu Lily.  
  
Au nom de Voldemort tous treissalirent sauf Dumbledore et James.  
  
-C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici.continua t-il.Nous voudrions savoir où les mangemort sont cachés.  
  
Jakes regarda Dumbledore comme si il était fous.Puis froidement il répondit:  
  
-Vous croyez quand emmenant votre petite armé ici,je vais vous dire où est mon maître?Vous croyez que je vais risquez d'être infidèle au Seigneur des ténèbres?Vous êtes plus fou que je le croyait.  
  
-Moi,dit remus calmement,je me demande qui est le plus fous entre les deux.Toi,qui est sous les ordres d'un malade qui vous tue les un après les autres,ou Dumbledore que ton maître craint plus que tout au monde.  
  
-De toute facon,continua Sirius,je crois que Voldie est plus une moumoune que d'autre chose!C'est vrai quoi!Il envoit c'est supposé disciple faire tout le travail et lui ne lèvent même pas le petit doigt!  
  
-N'APPELEZ PAS MON MAÎTRE AINSI!!!!!!!cria jake.  
  
James regarda Sirius et Remus.Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.Combien de fois ne l'avait -il pas fait a Poudlard?Ils essayait de mettre l'homme hors de lui pour qu'il puisse craquer et révéler des informations.Alors lui aussi serait dans la dance!  
  
-Il a raison.dit James.Si ton maître est si puissant que sa,pourquoi ne le fait il pas lui-même?Il a peur de se casser un ongle?  
  
Jake le regarda avec de la rage dans les yeux.Puis comme s'il avait comprit quelque chose ses yeux devinrent mauvais,sadique avec de la moquerie.  
  
-Tu l'aime n'est ce pas?demanda Jake.  
  
-Pardon?dit james en froncant les sourcils.  
  
-Tu aime Lily?Pas vrai?  
  
-C'est pas de t'es affaires!  
  
-C'est tu se qu'il sont peut-être déjà entrain de lui faire?Il vont commencer par lui couper les cheveux,ensuite il vont lui couper de la peau de son doigt,après ils vont prendre une main de catin ensorceler et vont la toucher partout où ils veulent pour le PLAISIR!  
  
Pendant qu'il parlait James avait fermé les yeux,imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait resentir,les poing serrés.Mais quand il dit cette phrase ,il avait vu Lily,les larmes au yeux,la main parcourant son corps et la rage le prit d'assaut.La veine apparue sur sa joue et il se précipitat vers l'homme,le pruit par le collet et le souleva de terre.  
  
-TA GUEULE!TA GUEULE!JE VEUT PLUS T'ENTENDRE!cria t-il.  
  
L'autre lui rit en plein visage et continua:  
  
-ENSUITE ILS AURONT BESOIN DE SON SANG ET LUI COUPERONT LA JOUE!  
  
James emmenan ses mains au cou de l'homme et ressera son étreinte.Il allait le faire payer!Payer por tous les autres!Payer pour avoir fait du mal a Lily!Payer pour lui avoir dit les cochonnerie qu'il allait lui faire!Il enetndit les autres lui criez d'arrêter ,mais il ne l'accha pas prise.Il devait payer!Jake commencait a tousser,manque d'air.James allait finir ce qu'il avait commencer quand 2 pairs de bras le s'aissirent.Une lui tenant la taille l'autre autant c'est mains du coup du traitre.Sirius amena James de force proche de Dumbledore.Remus laissa Jake tomber sur le sol et alla rejoindre ses amis.James ce débattait dans l'emprise de Sirius.Mais un regard de Dumbledore un pour effet de le calmer.Mais la rage était toujours présente.  
  
Dumbledore s'avanca menacant devant Jake,toujours par terre.On aurait dit que l'aura du directeur grandissait a chaque pas.Maintenant tous dans la pièce s'avait pourquoi Voldemort en avait peur.  
  
-Maintenant ,dite moi où est Lily Evans!dit Dumbledore,calmement,mais effrayant.  
  
Ils avait transplaner devant un château ideux(pas beau!).Ideux mais grand.Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de Dumbledore pour écouter les ordres.  
  
-Bien les ordres sont simple.On reste groupé et vous me suivez!  
  
Alors ils entrèrent a l'intérieur ,doucement,vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne.Et ,bizarement,il n'y avait personne.Alors qu'il progressait,il n'avait croisé aucun mangemort,pas un seul.  
  
-C'est bizare,dit Remus.On na croisé aucun mangemort...  
  
-Ouais,dit Sirius,et avec toute c'est porte comment on va faire pour savoir ou est lils?  
  
-C'est trop calme.dit Dumbledore.Il n'y as pas un son.Rien.Même pas un murmure.Ce n'est pas normal....  
  
Quand a James il resta silencieux.Un couloir avait attiré son attention.Il avait l'impression que Lily avait passer par la.Comment?il n'en savait rien.Il avait seulement cette impression.L'impression qu'elle avait besoin de lui.  
  
-C'est par ici,murmura t-il.Elle a passer par ici.  
  
Il prit la direction du couloir.  
  
-Comment peut-il en être si sur?demanda Sirius.  
  
-Il ne faut pas,monsieur Black,sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'amour.dit Dumbledore qui suivit James.  
  
Sirius regarda Remus qui lui sourit et dit:  
  
-Quand tu tomberas amoureux pour vrai,tu comprendras.  
  
Et il suivit les autres,sirius sur ses talons.Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre où ils entendait des murmure.Mais le problème c'est que les murmure venait de partout.Comme si la maison était en vie.Puis un crie leurs vint au oreilles.Suivit d'autre ,de douleur.  
  
-Lily!murmura James.  
  
Son coeur battait a une vitesse anormale.Son crie,était un cri de douleur.Elle avait mal.Elle souffrait et lui,ne faisait rien!Il devait la trouver au plus vite.Il se tourna vers une porte.  
  
-Elle est la dedans!dit il.  
  
Ils entendirent crier.  
  
-Ouais.On lance un stupéfix ensemble?demanda Sirius.  
  
Tous acquièstèrent de la tête.Ils levèrent tous leurs baguettes et crièrent en même temps:  
  
-STUPÉFIX!!!!  
  
La porte s'arracha de ses gonds.Ils entrèrent dans la pièce,toute les têtes des mangemort ce retournèrent vers eux.James apercut Lily,tête baisser,le sang coulait de sa joue et de son doigt.L'inquiétude s'empara de lui et il cria :  
  
-LILY!!!!  
  
Il la vit relever la tête et crier de toute ses forces:  
  
-JAMES!  
  
Et son coeur s'enflama d'amour pour elle.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
BEN VOILA!j'ai terminé ce chapitre et le prochain va avoir de l'action!!!(enfin je crois)  
  
Dite moi si vous avez aimer!  
  
REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MERCI!=) 


	12. La bataille de l'amour:Remus Lupin

Merci beaucoup pour vos review!Faut vraiment pas lacher de men faire parce que ca m'encourage a continuer!Merci encore a tous le monde!  
  
ps:LISEZ MON AUTRE FIC :SI MA VIE AURAIT ÉTÉ AINSI!!  
  
j'ai juste prologue de fait mais sa va être bien meilleur!  
  
La bataille de l'amour:Remus Lupin  
  
Les sorts fusaient de tous les sens.Les sorciers dans la salles les évitaient le mieux qu'ils pouvaient.Un homme au cheveux blanc avait au moins une dizaine d'homme qui combattait contre lui et il avait l'air de s'amusé.Un homme au cheveux noir se battait contre deux mangemort,un autre au cheveux blond se battait contre trois.  
  
Et un autre essayait désespérément de se rendre a la jeune fille au cheveux rouge feu,ligoter au mur saignant un peu moins que quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
James courrait dans la salle,stupéfixant ceux qui ce mettait sur son passage.Il ne voyait qu'une chose:Lily.Sa Lily.Son bébé.Sa famille.Son amour.Quand il se rendit où elle était il mit ses mains sur sa joue et enleva le sang.  
  
-Lily,mon ange...murmura t-il.  
  
Elle leva la tête du mieux qu'elle pu et lui sourit.Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et entreprit de la délivrer des cordes.Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile.Mais il réussi.Il la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur les cheveux,la serrant plus fort.Lily fit de même,sa tête reposant sur la poitrine musclé qu'elle adorait tant.Ils s'étaient retrouvés.  
  
Puis ,surgissant de derrière,un sort frappa james dans le dos.Laissant échapper un cri de douleur tomba par terre,brisant le moment de tendresse,d'amour.Lily poussa un cri de terreur en voyant James tomber mais aussi en voyant qui lui avait lancer le sort.Lord Voldemort était revenu.  
  
Tout les combat avait arrêter.Tous les visages et corps était tournés où Lily yeux dilaté par la douleur de revoir ce visage,James éffondré par terre et Voldemort baguette lever,visage crispé par la rage était.  
  
Tous avait la peur marquer dans leurs visages.Sauf un.Tous avait peur de ce qui allait arriver.Sauf un.Tous reculèrent de quelque pas pour ne pas provoquer Voldemort.Sauf un.Tout les mangemort se penchèrent pour saluer leurs maître.Sauf quatres.  
  
Voldemort regarda tous les visage.Un par un.Commencant par James écroulé,Lily pencher sur lui,Sirius dissimulant son angoisse,Remus retenant son instinct animal et enfin Dumbledore calme mais des yeux qui lancait des éclairs froid.  
  
Alors Voldemort s'avanca vers le directeur.Lentement.Il s'arrêta a 1 mètres de lui.Les deux hommes se confontèrent ,yeux dans les yeux.La haine pouvait ce lire sur leurs visages.Aucun des deux ne s'aimait et avec raison.  
  
Dumbledore haissait Voldemort car il avait tuer des gens qu'il aimait,des élèves innocent et des moldu.  
  
Voldemort haissait Dumbledore car il était une menace pour lui.Seul lui,voldemeort,savait l'étendu des pouvoirs du vieux sorciers.Et sa lui faisait peur.Voldemort détestait la peur.Et cet homme lui faisait peur,car il avait le potentiel de l'anéantir.  
  
-Dumbledore.  
  
-Tom.  
  
Silence.Puis comme si il savait parlé télépathiquement,les deux homme levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.Remus et Sirius allèrent a Lily et James qui commencait a se relever.Dumbledore et Voldemort n'avait fait aucun geste.  
  
Puis,une lumière verte sorti de la baguette de Voldemort.L'avalda Kedavra.Dumbledore fit un pas de coter,comme si éviter un sort de mort était tout naturel.Son visage restait calme.Voldemort commencait a s'énerver.Comment un vieil homme pouvait-il résister au Seigneur des ténèbre?Sa n'avait juste aucun sens!  
  
Dumbledore leva sa baguette.  
  
-Avaricio.dit il.  
  
Une lumière doré se lanca sur voldemort qui se pencha pour l'éviter.Le sort frappa le mur qui se désintégra.Maintenant Voldemort était paniquer.Qu'elle sorte de magie était ce donc?Il avait étudier la magie noir,ancien et plein d'autre.Mais aucun ne conrespondait a ceci!  
  
Dumbledore leva sa baguette a nouveau et lanca un ''pétrificus Totallus''Qui le frappa de plein fouet.Voldemort aurait pu être champion de la pirouette a se moment la tellement le sort avait été fort!Il retomba sur le dos.Maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrai pas gagner.Son regard entoura toutre la salle,cherchant une solution.Son regard s'arrêta sur le groupe.Un sourire démoniaque apparu sur ses lèvres.Il se releva et enleva la poussière sur sa robe de sorcier.Puis il se mit a rire.  
  
-Tu croyait que tes petit copains la bas allait t'aidr a gagner n'est ce pas?dit il en pointant le groupe.Et bien au contraire!L'un d'entre un sera ta perte!  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur le groupe et cria:  
  
-Loupina graroupa antancio!  
  
Le sort les frappa tous ,mais rien ne se produisit.Sirius se mit a rire.  
  
-Hahahahaha!Et bien on dirait que ton petit sort na pas marcher!  
  
Un demi-sourire apparu sur le visage de Voldemort.  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Remus Lupin.Tous se tournère vers lui,il se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Remus?demanda James(qui était revenu a la normal)inquiet.  
  
-P..Parter!dit Remus difficilement.  
  
-Quoi mes...commenca Sirius mais il arrêta net.  
  
-Non..murmura James,Sirius.Lily et Dumbledore pendant que Voldemort riait comme un fous.  
  
Les yeux de Remus devinre jaune,sa figure s'allonga,des poils lui poussa sur la tête.Et dans un cri de douleur,ce n'était plus Remus devant eu,mais un Loup-Garou.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
héhéhéhéhéhé!J'ai décider de mettre la bataille en plusieur parti!Juste pour vous faire souffrir!hahahahahaahah!  
  
Alors vous avez aimer?je sais ya pas beaucoup d'action mais sa arrive!!  
  
review please!  
  
gros bec baveux!  
  
dragon tears! 


	13. La bataille de l'amour:Souffrances

La bataille de l'amour :souffrance.  
  
Le loup-garou sentait les humains.Il avait envie de mordre,de faire mal.Il s'avança.  
  
Sirius se transforma tout de suite en chien noire et alla a la rencontre du loup-garou.  
  
James emmena Lily plus loin.  
  
-Tu ne bouge pas comprit?dit-il.  
  
Lily était trop surprise pour dire quelque chose.  
  
-Comprit Lily?répéta t-il.  
  
-O..Oui.j'ai..je..bouges pas..  
  
James la lâcha et parti aider Sirius.Il se transforma en un beau chevreuil.Lily restait la bêtement,pendant que tout le monde au alentour d'elle se battait.Elle ne remarqua pas que Dumbledore et Voldemort était entrain de se battre,ne remarqua pas que Sirius et James essayait d'arrêter le loup-garou de les manger tout ronds.Elle ne remarqua pas que des Aurors venait d'arriver et se battait contre les Mangemort.  
  
Non.Elle ne remarquait rien.Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était la,impuissante pendant que tous les autres se battait pour elle.  
  
Elle regarda au alentour.Elle était très mal a l'aise.Si elle n'était pas né Pétunia serait heureuse,ses parents serait vivant,se combat n'aurait pas lieu.Elle se sentait comme un fardeau.Tout le monde ici croyait qu'elle était forte,capable de tout endurer.Certes elle pouvait endurer,mais il y avait une limite.Elle aimait aider les autres.Mais la elle ne pouvait rien faire puisque tout était de sa faute.Elle sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux.Elle en avait assez.Assez de souffrir.Elle voulait que sa finisse.Elle avait tout connu.L'amour,la joie ,la tristesse,la trahison et la souffrances.Elle savait que tout ce qui était entrain de se passer était sa faute.Sa faute et se maudit médaillon.  
  
Le médaillon.  
  
Ce qu'elle le détestait!Tout ce qui était arriver était de sa faute!Ses parents dans un accidents d'auto avait été attaquer,croyant que sa mère l'avait sur elle,et sa leurs avait coûter la vie!Pétunia avait de bonne raison de l'hair en fin de compte.Tout le monde croyait qu'elle ignorait la vérité sur ses parents.Mais ils avaient tout faux!Elle en avait que les gens lui mentent.Pourquoi ne pouvait-ils pas lui dire la vériter?Rien que pour une fois?Est-ce que James l'aimait vraiment?Ou avait-il fait semblant pour se rapprocher d'elle et mieux la protéger?Elle en avait assez de vivre ainsi.De vivre dans l'ignorance.Elle croyait qu'elle avait des amis.Mais maintenant elle ne le savais plus.Voulait-elle vraiment de cet enfant?James en voudrait-il?Un enfant bâtie dans le mensonge ne serait pas heureux.  
  
Alors elle prit une décision.Elle regarda tout ceux qu'elle avait aimer,mais si eux l'avait aimer,elle n'en savait vraiment rien.Elle arracha le médaillon et le contempla pour la dernière fois.Elle se souvint de se que sa mère lui avait dit un jour :  
  
Si le médaillon est briser,le déteneur,mourra avec lui.  
  
Alors elle allait le casser et mourir avec lui.Pour avoir enfin la paix.Ne plus vivre dans le mensonges.Elle en avait tellement assez.Elle sourit.Elle,la courageuse et orgueuilleuse Lily Evans allait commetre un suicide.Elle c'était juré,il y a tant d'années de cela,qu'elle n'en arriverait jamais a cela.Qu'il y avait une solution a tout.Et bien elle en avait trouver une solution.Elle allait mourir en sauvant l'humanité.Mais elle allait faire un crime.Elle n'allait pas seulement se tuer elle,mais le bébé aussi.  
  
  
  
Elle mit le médaillon par terre,qui créa une lumière doré tout au tour de la salle.Tout le monde arrêta de combattre.Remus redevint normal,Voldemort avait laisser le sort partir.  
  
Elle les regarda un après l'autre.Son regard s'arrêta sur James.Elle le regarda tendrement,le regard plein d'amour.Elle allait mourir et allait le laisser dans l'ignorance,qu'il aurait pu être père.  
  
-Je t'aime,James.dit Lily.  
  
Il se releva doucement.Elle voyait bien,ou peut-être pas??,qu'il savait se qu'elle allait faire.Elle lui sourit tristement.Elle leva le pied et écrasa le médaillon.Aussitôt un cri retentit du médaillon.Elle entendit James crier son nom.La lumière oranger qui c'était formé autour d'elle ce rapprochait de plus en plus ,jusqu'à se qu'elle la dévore tout rond.  
  
Son seul regrait qu'elle aurait avant de mourir,c'est qu'il ne saurait jamais a qu'elle point elle l'aimait.Puis la noirceur vint.  
  
James accoura vers elle.Il essayait de défaire la lumière qui c'était formé autour d'elle.Voldemort et ses disciples était parti mais il s'en fichait.Elle allait mourir et il savait,qu'elle le savait.Il ne voulait pas la perdre.Ni maintenant,ni jamais.Seigneur!Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour sa!Et elle était enceinte!En se tuant,c'était leur amour qu'elle emportait avec elle.  
  
Puis,comme elle était venu,la lumière parti.Il la vit étendu par terre.Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement,rien.Il lâcha sa baguette,et tomba a genou par terre.Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux dans les yeux.Il sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux,et ne les empêcha pas de couler librement sur ses joues.Il la prit dans ses bras,et il se mit a pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleurer au par avant.Il l'avait perdu.Il avait perdu son bébé,Il avait perdu l'amour.Jamais il ne retrouverait un amour aussi fort.Jamais.Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule,Mais il s'en fichait.  
  
-James..nous devons l'amener.  
  
Mais il ne la laissa pas partir de ses bras.Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.  
  
-James.je t'en prit..  
  
On le lui enleva de force.Il regarda son corps sans vie partir.Même morte ,elle était jolie.Même morte,il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.  
  
Sirius le raccompagna chez lui.Il pleurait toujours.Dans la soirée il regarda le linge de Lily.Ce rappelant de quoi elle avant l'air dedans quand elle était vivante.Une toute petite enveloppe tomba.Il se pencha et la ramassa.Sur le dessus de l'enveloppe son nom était marquer.Il l'ouvra.  
  
James,amour.  
  
Je suis tellement désoler d'avoir du te quitter.Je n'en pouvait plus de souffrir.De voir les gens que j'aime souffrir a cause de moi et du médaillon.Je sais que vous me croyez tous forte,capable d'endurer.Mais j'ai trop refouler ma peine,ma souffrance et elle ma finalement rattraper.Je ne suis pas la fille forte capable de tout endurer,je ne suis pas celle qui est capable de tout faire.Je suis celle au désespoir.Celle qui souffre en silence.Mais j'ai eu un peu de bonheur dans mon malheur.Toi,toi tu es venu,a chasser tout ca pour un temps.Tu ma fait rire,je ne riais pas avant que tu viennes.Tu ma fait t'aimer et tu ma aimer en retour.J'ai sûrement du douter de tout cela avant de mourir.Mais c'est normal.Je voulais que tu sache ma vériter.Je voulais que tu sache que tu as été mon ange.Je ne sais pas si je l'ai été pour toi,mais toi tu la été pour moi.Je savais d'avance que j'allais mourir.Je le sentait.Voila pourquoi je t'ai écrit une lettre.Je peut pas te dire a quel point je t'aime.Il ni a pas de mot pour te dire ce que je ressent.Mais je t'aime et n'en doute jamais.  
  
Alors,adieu amour.  
  
Lily.  
  
-xxxxxxxxx-  
  
James reposa la lettre.Il pleurait a nouveau.Si seulement elle savait a quel point il l'aimait elle aussi.Peut-être n'aurait t'elle pas fait sa.Si il lui avait dit plus souvent peut-être serait elle toujours a ses côter.Riant.Il sentait sa présence partout dans la maison.Quand il regardait le lit,il la voyait coucher les cheveux éparpiller partout.Dans la cuisine elle chantait en faisant le diner.Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.Il avait mal.Trop mal.Elle lui manquait tellement.Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.Il ne la reverrait plus jamais.Ne toucherais plus jamais sa peau douce.Ne goûterais plus jamais a ses lèvres.Ne sentirais plus jamais ses cheveux,son odeur.Alors qu'elle était sa raison de vivre?Il allait la rejoindre.Il leva sa baguette.Regarda une dernière fois sa maison.Où ils avaient été heureux.  
  
-Avalda Kedavra!dit il  
  
Il s'écroula.Corps sans vie.Mais il avait un sourire au lèvres.Il allait la rejoindre.Allait la toucher a nouveau.Être heureux a nouveau.Il pourrait enfin lui dire a quel point il l'aimait.  
  
Un rayon de soleil se leva,entra dans la pièce.Cette pièce qui avait eu des jours meilleurs.Où les propriétaires avait été heureux,s'aimait.Mais ils s'aimaient toujours.Ils s'aimaient,la haut..au paradis.James comprit alors pourquoi on avait appeler ca..le paradis..  
  
FIN.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Voila c terminé!J'espère que vous avez aimer!C pas une fin a la JK rowlings mais quand même...  
  
Je voudrais remercie tout mes reviweurs :  
  
KAORULABELLE DREADY LES MARAUDEUSE CATHOU LUNATICCA COCINELLE-ROUGE13 PHÉNIX20(merci pour la review de mon autre fic!!) AMY EVANS LITTLEDEVIL5 MALDA POTTER KENDRA EVANS HERMIDARK NAKAGO MARIE-MOUNE MORIENNA SUMIRÉ TILIE ANNAB4 AMY EVANS LYRA B. TYLA MALVIANA GEORGE LUVER(même si tu parle pos francais!=)]  
  
Merci a tous ! 


End file.
